


I Look In The Mirror And See Him

by Pinklunarflower



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Eyepatch, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Is A Good Brother, M/M, Post-Ragnarok, Self-Doubt, Slight Thorki If You Squint, Slight spoilers, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor's eyepatch, Using Humor To Hide The Pain, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklunarflower/pseuds/Pinklunarflower
Summary: Set Post-RagnarokThor begins to worry he will end up just like his Father. Every time he looks in the mirror he sees his Father's face. Loki takes it upon himself to listen to Thor's fears before they get out of hand.Slight Thorki if you squint.





	I Look In The Mirror And See Him

The gentle tapping of shoes was the only sound in the room. Thor had the tips of his fingers against the eyepatch. He could barely recognize the reflection staring back at him. The short haired, one eyed male staring back couldn’t be him. Could it? So much had happened over the past few weeks… 

“It suits you.” Loki spoke up after sneaking into the room. He had his back leaning against the wall attempting to look casual. To Thor he just looked uncomfortable and tired. Not that he could blame him, they have had a trying time. The brunette took a step forward as if to test the waters between them.  


“Does it? I feel like a pirate.” Thor joked lightly trying to make light of the situation. His stomach dropped, he could see his Father in him now. The same jawline and piercing blue eye…eyes? He knew his Father as an all-powerful being, he had been just a man. A man who made far too many mistakes in his long life. He wanted to be like his Father, yet never make such horrid mistakes. He would learn from the past, use it to become the man his Mother always hoped he would be. The strong, caring and resilient man that would bring peace among the nine realms, eight if you count how Asgard just blew up to pieces. Thor rubbed his temples, he could feel a pressure headache already making its way into his brain. 

“It is an eyepatch fit for a King.” Loki said mostly in jest. Jesting seemed to be both of their coping mechanisms in face of their home being destroyed. A pale hand landed on Thor’s shoulder. In the mirror he saw the face of his brother looking at him with concern, concern hidden under the cracking indifferent mask. Twin green eyes and a single blue met each other speaking what the body and mouth refused to admit. The fear, exhaustion, elation and even the doubt flew between them. Eyebrows would raise in question at an emotion they could before Thor ripped his gaze away. He turned around dislodging the hand. 

Loki raised his hands to gently touch Thor’s temples. Pale green magic worked over the points of pressure easily the pain. If Loki could no nothing else, he could do this for his brother. Soon they would part, perhaps never to see each other again. At this time the only fear was being left alone away from what they felt comfortable with. 

“Thanks.” Thor mumbled softly before sighing. “We both know we have to speak about the events.” The God of Thunder stated. There was no use beating around the bush. This conversation needed to happen, the longer they pushed it off the worse the tension between the two would rise. Heimdall was already giving him an amused look. No one can hide anything from his all-seeing eyes. The brothers were sharing a room due to overcrowding. 

Loki tilted his head towards the bed and the chair that resided next to it. Loki sat down in the plush chair while Thor sat on the edge of the bed. The blonde rested his forearms on his thighs. Loki however was the first one to speak up. “I knew your sight would chance though I doubted your fashion would get worse.” He said looking at the all grey armor with distaste. 

The new King rolled his eye in exasperation. “My sincerest apologies, I would have grabbed clothing from my bedchambers if the planet hadn’t exploded.” Thor snapped back. He hung his head forward. “Do you truly believe our Sister is dead? She is not floating somewhere ready to take revenge?” He asked needing a second opinion on a fear he kept thinking over. 

“I believe is has perished. Nothing could survive the sword that caused Asgard to crumble.” Was the response he received. “We both know that was not the question you had wished to ask.” Loke said without hesitation. Now was the time to be serious, his brother was in need of comfort, it had been more his home than it had been Loki’s. To Loki that was the land where he was despised, lied to and denied. 

After a few moments of silence Thor managed to find the words he had been searching for. “I don’t want to be like him, Brother.” He stared down at his boot clad feet as he heard the voice of doubt whisper in his ear. He could hear how many people had praised Thor saying his Father would be proud, though which side of their Father they had been referring to left him worried. He did not wish to overtake so many planets, murder many in cold blood, even lie to his future children. 

The room remained silent while Loki stared at his brother with a raised eyebrow. He was collecting his thoughts. “Do not be the man Father wanted you to be. He had too many secrets, this is coming from a trickster mind you.” Loki said before adding. “Be someone who would make Mother proud.” 

That statement was enough to break Thor. He knelt in front of the chair and pulled Loki into the long-awaited hug. He couldn’t remember the last time he hugged the other male. Perhaps a few centuries ago? Both men held the awkward hug before giving in and melting into the embrace. The hug would always compare to the gentle peony smelling hugs their Mother used to give. Loki’s hand found its way to the short locks on hair that were slowly growing out. 

“This hair cut does not suit you brother. Perhaps if you were a few centuries older.” The trickster admitted earning a boisterous laugh from the God of Thunder. Slowly they parted and smiled at one another. They created a bridge once more, they had earned trust from the other party without even realizing it. Perhaps now Thor will accept his help. Having one eye did cause depth perception issues. Despite how hilarious watching his brother stumble or throw something only to completely miss was, he knew the other man wasn’t finding it as amused. A worry for another day the younger brother supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> First Thorki fic. If there are any errors please let me know. I will post a humorous post soon for the couple. This was needed for a bit of background. Thanks for reading 
> 
> Cheers,  
> PinkLunarFlower


End file.
